My Star
by IfIShouldStay
Summary: after Remus' wife, Emily, dies, He has to raise his Daughter, Kathrine, by himself. But after a fire, they are split up, till he goes to teach at Hogwarts, and he see her, bet one problem she thinks he's dead, I suck at summarys so just read.
1. She's dead

Chapter 1: She's dead

Remus Lupin was happy, he had all he had ever wanted, He had a wife and a daughter, his wife, Emily, was the love of his life, she was perfect, she had long blond hair and hazel eyes. Remus and Emily had started dating in school in their 3ed year and had fallen in love in their 6th, Remus still remembered the night she had told him she loved him, it was right after he had told her that he was a werewolf and he'd never for get,

Flashback

Remus was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying to think of how he was going to tell Emily the truth, _but how?_ Thought Remus_ how do you tell someone that you're a dangerous monster? She's going to hate me when I tell her!_

"Remus? Sirius said that you wanted to talk to me" it was Emily, she had just came in the common room, and she looked worried_ she properly thinks I'm going to brake up with her!_

"Hi Emily" said Remus "come sit with me I need to tell you something"

"Ok" she said, she walked over and set down with him on the couch and Remus took her hand

"Emily, what I'm about to tell you is vary hard to say, and please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you" said Remus, Emily nodded and Remus continued "I'm a werewolf"

Remus looked down he didn't dare look in her eyes, he just waited for her to say something, Emily's hand pulled his head up and their eyes locked

"Remus, just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean I don't love you" said Emily

"You love me?" asked Remus

"yes, I love you Remus John Lupin"

"I love you too Emily Elizabeth Foster"

"You do?" Remus nodded "so you're not going to brake up with me?" asked Emily

"No, I'm not" said Remus, Emily smiled then kissed him "I love you and I always will, ok?" he said, Emily nodded

End flashback

Remus looked down at the sleeping form Emily, and then his thoughts drifted to his daughter up stairs; Katherine Christen Lupin was 6 months old and looked just like her Mother, well almost, she had his eye, Blue eyes, and Remus and Emily loved her so much and she was a good baby, always sleeps throw the night. Remus was getting tired and his arm was falling asleep (Emily was laying on it) so he shook her a wake

"Emily, it's late, lets go to bed" said Remus

"Ok" said Emily sleepily getting up and pulling Remus with her, together they walked up stairs and when to bed.

Emily woke with a start, she thought she hear someone knock on the door.

Knock…..knock

There it was again she had heard someone knocking! Thinking that it was probably Lily she got up and walked downstairs to the door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled she opened the door and screamed.

Standing in the doorway was a Death Eater

"REMUS!" she yelled, and she looked for her wand but it wasn't there! Now she was scared. The Death Eater raised his wand and with a flash of green light Emily Lupin fell to the ground dead.

"REMUS"

Remus woke up at the sound of his wife screams and his hand flow to his wand; he got up and ran downstairs but the sight that he saw made him stop half way down, laying on the floor was Emily and standing over her was a Death Eater.

"No" whispered Remus, he ran back up stairs and grabbed Katherine and then made a portkey to Hogwarts then activated it.

Remus and Katherine appeared in the grate hall, it was 3:00 at night so everyone was asleep, Remus walked to the Headmaster's office, holding his daughter tight to him. He still couldn't believe it, his Emily was dead, and he didn't want to believe it,

"Acid Pops" said Remus, he walked up the stairs and with his free hand he knocked

"Come in" Remus opened the door and walked in.

"Remus? Where's Emily? And why are you here so late and with Katherine?" asked Dumbledore

"Emily's dead sir, a Death Eater appeared at are house tonight and killed her" Remus crocked

"Oh my" said Dumbledore "I will send someone to your house to see if they are still there"

"Thank you sir" said Remus

"If you like, I will call the Potters and Mr. Black"

"Yes, thank you sir"

"Go to the Hospital wing and Pomfrey will give you a Calming Draught" said Dumbledore, Remus nodded, He walked to the door but stopped and turned back to Dumbledore and said "Thank you sir, for everything" and then he left.

James Potter and his wife Lily walked to the Hospital wing, Dumbledore had called and said to come to Hogwarts as soon as they could, so he had woke up Lily and she had grabbed their son, Harry, and they had lift, Dumbledore had not said why they needed to come to the school at 3:30 in the morning, but he had a bad feeling about it, something was wrong, he just knew it,

"Oi! Prongs" James turned to see Sirius running to him and Lily

"So you got called too?" said James as Sirius walked over to them

"Yep, yep"

"Can we walk now, I would like to know what's going on" said Lily, she was not a morning person,

"Yes Lily" said James and Sirius; they all walked to the Hospital wing talking about why Dumbledore had called them

"What if it's Remus or Peter, I mean they're not here, so it could be" said Sirius

"Oh I hope their alright!" said Lily

"Or maybe Voldemort is dead!"

"I don't think that's it" said James as they reached the Hospital wing

"Well I guess we're about to see" said Lily, James pushed open the door and crying met his ears, a _Baby _was crying and then James heard

"Come on Star, go to sleep for Daddy, please!" James heard Remus say, wait, _Remus!_

"Remus?" asked Lily, she gave James Harry then walked over to Remus who was sitting on a Hospital bed with Katherine in his arms,

"Remus, where's Emily?"

"She's dead"

(A/N: thank you! Please R&R!

KathrineLupin


	2. Help from a friend

Chapter 2: Help from a Friend 

"What?" asked James

"Emily's dead"

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry" said Lily "what's wrong with Katherine?"

"I don't know! She won't stop crying! Emily was the one who always got her to stop because I'm not good at it" said Remus "I'm a bad Father"

"No your not! Here, I'll get her to sleep for you if you want" said Lily

"thank you Lily" Lily picked up Katherine from her Daddy's arms then walked over to James "talk to him" she said nodding to Remus "I'm going to walk with her around the school till she goes to sleep, that always works with her, ok, then I'll be back" this she said to Remus, he nodded, then she lift.

"Moony, what happened?" Sirius asked

"I don't know, I was asleep and then I heard Emily yell for me but by the time I got down she was dead" said Remus

"Oh, are you ok Moony?" James asked

"Yes, I-I just miss her!" Remus sobbed "I can't raise Katherine without Emily!"

"We'll help you, and you know that, we'll always be there" said James

"Thanks Prongs"

"Anytime Moony" Just then Dumbledore walked in.

"Remus" said Dumbledore

"Yes, sir?" asked Remus

"The Death Eaters are not at the house now"

"Good, and Emily?"

"I'm Sorry Remus, but she is dead, her body has been taken to the ministry" said Dumbledore, Remus nodded

"I need to go fined my daughter" said Remus

"I'll go Moony, you need rest" said James, he gave Sirius Harry.

"Thank you James" James walked out of the Hospital wing trying to think of where Lily was, he walked to the entrains hall, still no Lily, so he started to go back to the Hospital wing.

"James?" said Lily as she walked over to him

"Lil. I was just looking for you" said James

"Well?"

"She's dead; her body has been taken to the ministry"

"Poor Remus" said Lily; together they walked back to the Hospital wing.

When they got back they saw that Remus was asleep and Sirius was talking to Dumbledore.

"Well I think we should get Harry home, James wake Remus up, he can stay in the guest room, I'm sure he doesn't want to be alone" said Lily "Sirius you can come if you want"

"Ok, I want to be there for Moony" said Sirius, so after James woke up Remus, they all flooed to the Potters, then they all went to bed.

**The Funeral **

Remus walked to the grave site with James (who was carrying Harry), Lily (who was carrying Katherine) and Sirius. When they got there they all set down, All was quiet, Dumbledore walked up to the front.

"We are gathered here today, to morn the loss of Emily Elizabeth Lupin, Loving Wife and Mother, She will be missed, Now Emily's Friends and love ones would like to say a few words, and we'll start with her best friend Lily Potter" said Dumbledore, Lily gave Katherine to Remus then walked up to the front.

"I met Emily in my first at Hogwarts, and we've been throw a lot together, O.W.L.'s and boy trouble, and N.E.W.T.'s and the List goes on and on, I was there the night her parents died and after that she was never the same, till she met the love of her life, Remus Lupin, after that she walked around with a smile on her face, I've never seen her happier then when she was with Remus…………." After Lily was done James and Sirius both talked about Emily, then it was Remus' turn after giving Katherine to Lily, he walked to the front

"I remember the day I met Emily, it was on the Hogwarts Express………….."

Flashback

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter on the Hogwarts Express when the compartment door opened, two girls walked in, the first had long red hair and green eyes, and the other and blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, are you boys first years too?" asked the redhead

"Yes" said James

"Well, then I'm Lily Evans and this is Emily Foster"

"Hello I'm Remus Lupin and these guys are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew"

"Well it's nice to met you all" said Emily

"You too" said Remus, with that the girls left

"You know what?" said James

"What?" asked Sirius

"I think I'm going to marry that Evans girl"

"But you just met her, James!" said Remus

"So" said James

End Flashback

"The next time I saw her was about two weeks later, I ran in to her after class…………."

Flashback

Remus was walked to Charms when he ran in to someone and was knocked to the floor,

"I'm so sorry!" Remus looked up to see Emily Foster

"Its ok" said Remus, stood up then held out a hand to Emily and helped her up.

"So…." Said Remus

"So… how do you like Hogwarts so fare?" asked Emily

"It's great, you?" said Remus

"Oh yaeh it's great" said Emily

"Well I'll see you around I guess" said Remus

"Yaeh I guess" said Emily

End Flashback

"It was always like that with us, odd, nervous, I don't know why, but in are third year that changed and we started dating. Sure we broke up, what, three times, then we fell in love and I asked her to marry me on valentines day in are 7th year-and she said yes be the way-and we got married right out of school, like a lot of people did, then last August Katherine was born, Emily made me the happiest man alive" said Remus, he smiled "and I shall miss her always, thank you all for coming" Remus walked over to Lily and picked up Katherine then he left.

two weeks later

"James, I'm really worried about Remus, we should go see him" said Lily as she was feeding Harry

"I know, should I fire call Sirius?" asked James

"Yes, and I'll right Remus" said Lily

Remus Lupin rolled over in bed, expecting to see Emily's smiling face looking at him, but she's gone He thought, never again would he see her smiling face or hear her laugh again. He got up and got dressed. Remus sighed, it had been two weeks since Emily had died, and he still missed her, but at lest he still had Katherine, but how do you tell a 6 month old baby that her Mother was never coming back? Remus walked out of his room and in to Katherine's, her room had pink walls with flowers on them, Katherine was sitting up in her cot smiling at him as he walked in, Remus walked over to her cot and picked her up.  
"Good morning star" said Remus; he walked over to the changing table, changed Katherine, then he walked to the kitchen, put star in her high chare then got breakfast started, just then there was a knock on the door Remus pulled out his wand and slowly walked to the door, and with his wand raised he opened the door……..

(A/N: MUUUHHAAAA, CLIFFEY (hehe) lol please R&R!

KathrineC.Lupin)


	3. Author's Note: An Update

**Hello my Dears.....Bad news...**

**I don't think I will be updating any time soon. I am all out of ideas. And I did something REALLY stupid and I'm now dealing with the consequences, and will be for some time.**

**If anyone would like to take over one of my stories please email I and I will tell you what little ideas I even have.**

**The only story I would like to finish would be my star, seeing as it is a story that I have want to write for a very long time. So I will most likely end up re-writing it if I ever have time. As for Truth and Family, the plot on both stories are so over used that I just can't write them anymore, but if anyone wishes to adopt them, please let me know, either by Email (Sharayahlm Hotmail . com) or a PM her on the site.**

**I am very sorry about this. Thank you to EVERYONE who stuck with my stories and me, and EVERYONE who took time to review or favorite and Alert my stories! You are all so great!**

**I have been trying to write both Family and Truth for YEARS and should have given up a long time ago, but didn't want to give up. But I sort of have to now. With no more ideas of where to go with the stories and now with my little problem (lol sounds like Moony's "Furry Little Problem") I don't think I can keep writing family and truth.**

**Again, thanks to everyone and to my lovely beta, Dreamstallion33, who I owe so much thanks for all her help with my bad writing!**

**I'll try and keep you all updated if someone adopts one of the stories or if I start re-writing My star (which needs a new name!) again, let me know if you wish to take over one of the stories. **

**Always, **

**Sharayah A.K.A. iFiShOuLdStAy**


End file.
